Uneventful Saturday
by Terrorking Tragedian
Summary: A normal Saturday can turn into your worst nightmare all of the sudden. Add a breakin, an intruder, and some blood, and you have yourself one heck of a Saturday. Rated Teen in case. An author's random ramble; abandoned until later


Just something that came to me while I was lying down on my bed two nights ago. I have a flair for this sort of thing, seriously. By processing every piece of stray ideas of mine into one page, I believe I can make a good satisfying one-shot out of this, maybe two-shot if I consider. It's just a random day and its events, before something really horrible happened. Drama, you'll call it.

Sorry if some events might sound weird or lacking of continuity. I just needed an excuse to get on with the actual important part of the story. Also, I hadn't bothered trying to link the events together with text. I just divided the chapter into multiple pieces to tell the story in chronological order; about what was happening at each scene during the time.

Just treat this story like a movie. Actually, the main focus of the story comes around the later parts of this chapter. The long ramble in front is basically just random thoughts of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I have nothing to do with Billy Ray's songs, and the same holds true for anything in here that obviously does not belong to me. And about that bit where Pirates of the Caribbean is mentioned, yeah, don't own that either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sultry Saturday. Kind of the day when nothing could go wrong. By noon, the overhanging sun was seething away, blasting searing heat into the world. And yet, on such a hot day, everybody seemed to have made plans to enjoy or engage themselves. Miley was going to the movie premiere of "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" with Lilly and Oliver, and Jackson was to slave away on the beach at Rico's kiosk for another hour after noon, his shift ending at one o'clock. Robby Ray, decided that since his kids weren't going to be around for a while, he might as well stay home and chill.

"Okay Dad, I'm going!" Miley announced to her father as she walked to the door.

"Check to see if you got the house keys! I might want to drop by at the supermarket later." Robby Ray called in reply.

"Yeah Dad, got it! I'll call you if I need anything." Miley rummaged through her purse doing a last minute double-check, and when she was done, she snapped it close again and wrenched the door open. "Love you!" she added before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

Robby Ray sighed with relief. He was left alone, at peace, at last. Feeling a sense of freedom, he decided to occupy himself with his "Robby Ray time". He pulled out wham-me-by Wally, the black electronic guitar, and began practicing his "Achy Breaky Heart".

"Alright, Malibu! Y'all ready to howl with the dog?"

The hands of the clock were both pointing to twelve. It was noon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down at the beach (hopefully you'll notice something uncannily familiar; misspellings are intended): 

Jackson put on one of the sunglasses on the counter and began to fool around.

"Sharon! Sharon! I can't see you! Sharon!" He cried. A passing girl with dark brown complexion and black dreadlocks hanging down her head giggled at his antics. She walked over to him, leaning on the counter while standing, the hem of the ankle-length brown frilly dress she wore dancing around the air with the gently blowing winds.

"Ooh...da man knows 'ow to charm 'is ladies." She crooned flirtatiously with a deep Jamaican accent. Jackson took of his sunglasses and beheld her wide candid smile.

"Oh, you like it? Well, I can be very funny if you know me well enough." Jackson boasted, taken in by the girl's impressive demeanor. The girl giggled once more.

"Oh, I'm sure you wood like to know me." She purred, leaning closer to Jackson over the counter. _She likes me! And that Jamaican accent is so...sexy. And that smell of the salty sea seems to fill the air like a dense fog...so peaceful...so charming..._

"'Ow wood you like to know me, you 'andsome young one?" She pressed on, pulling Jackson out of his fantasy, yet drawing him into even deeper infatuation. "I wood certainly wont ta know you..." she added, scratching his chin gently with a slender finger.

"Well, I am free from this counter at one o'clock later." He informed her, still in a dreamy daze. "Do you like movies?" He added questioningly, hopeful to catch a date with the girl.

"Oh yes. We shall go to da movies, then. I'll be waiting..." She breathed flirtatiously and sexily, withdrawing her finger. She began drifting away the counter, but she only walked two steps before Jackson woke up from his dreamy daze and called after her, "What's your name, by the way? My name is Jackson."

"Coll me Tia. Adios." And with that, she drifted away loftily, like a graceful wave of the surf. In an instant, the heavy air seemed to have lightened, as if a fog had been lifted. The effect was overwhelming, and a little frightening.

Just then, Rico appeared. Tutting and clicking his tongue pompously (and a little annoyingly), he scolded Jackson.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. Being sidetracked from your job is not the way. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" He said, waving a finger importantly.

"Hey, it's not my fault a super-sexy Jamaican girl drops by your kiosk all of the sudden and enchants me like some kind of voodoo priestess." Jackson defended. "That wonderful dreamy enchanting voodoo priestess..." he added dreamily.

"Back to work! And because of your laziness, I'm lengthening your shift for an hour!" Rico yelled, cackling maniacally.

"WHAT? You heard me invite her to the movies just now, didn't you?" Jackson shouted angrily, glaring at his boss. Rico stopped laughing and faced Jackson with a self-satisfied evil smile.

"Well well. If it isn't the painful longing of forbidden love. Let's see how she takes it. Mwahahahaha!" He laughed, before walking away from the kiosk, leaving Jackson to boil over.

"Screw you, Rico!"

"Hasta la vista, Jackson! Mwahahaha!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the movie premiere:

"Boy it sure is crowded in here." Lilly commented, clutching two large cups of popcorn as the she, Oliver and Miley squeezed their way to their seats in the dimly lighted theater. "It's a miracle we managed to get seats!" she added, sitting down on the seat closest to the wall.

"Yeah, but these seats are great! We are sitting at the highest seats in this theater! Nothing to obstruct the view." Miley said, holding two bottles of soda in her right hand, her purse in her left.

"Not with this lot of snacks we've bought. We can build a mountain with these things." Oliver grumbled, holding a small tray of nachos in his right hand, supporting a cup of popcorn and his bottle of soda with his left arm.

The three sat down and set their snacks down, and mere seconds later the commercials stopped, meaning the movie had begun.

"Man, we made it here just in time! If we were stuck at the snack sounter for another minute, we might have missed the start!" Miley said in a hushed voice, while the movie began playing. The entire hall fell silent, the audience enthralled by the scene of mass execution.

_The public hanging of hundreds was a gruesome affair, yet Lord Cutler Beckett watched with calm and satisfaction. The little boy, convicted for sympathising with pirates, was lifted up by the collar and set on a barrel on his feet, him being too short to reach the noose. His final breaths were spent on the pirate anthem._

"_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas ours, and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam!"_

_The rest of the pirates joined in the chorus, together inspired by the little boy's spirit. Their ghostly chorus scared the soldiers on duty, for they were backing away from the line._

"_Yo ho, all together_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die!"_

_Lord Beckett smiled to himself, as the nooses were tightened, and the boy, with other convicts standing on the same deck, were hanged till death. The little silver coin landed on the ground with a pulsating soft boom._

"This is so sad..." Miley whispered. Lilly's hand reached into her cup of popcorn, but it froze at the scene she beheld.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home, an hour later:

_I've gone through every song I know of so far_, Robby Ray thought. _Now, I'm bored of this Robby Ray time. I think I'll head down to the supermarket then. _

He put on his pocket-coat and walked out of the door, shoving the house keys deep into his pocket. _A little fresh air would do me good. I wonder if they still have the marbled t-bones on promotion today._

Soon, he drove off in his car, unaware of a pair of malevolent eyes peering out of the bushes, waiting for the chance to strike.

"It's time."

He pulled out his tools of evildoing and began to work, knowing that time was limited. "Just in case." He added, stroking the sheath of a sword with his fingers. At his feet were coils of thick rattan ropes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the cinema:

"_We're back! Father! Father, over here!" Elizabeth cried over the deck, trying to get the attention of her father._

"_Elizabeth. We're not back." Jack said grimly, shaking his head. Elizabeth's smile slowly faded._

"Oh no, poor Weatherby..." Miley whispered, the truth dawning upon the audience before Elizabeth in the movie understood what was going on.

"That Mercer killed him, didn't he? What a..." Lilly was about to scold Mercer before Oliver cut her off with a "Shh!"

"_Elizabeth! Are you dead?" Governor Swann asked, sitting on his little boat. Elizabeth shook her head, staring down at her father aboard the Black Pearl._

"_I think I am." He concluded._

"There, how is she going to take it?" Oliver remarked with a smirk, enjoying the drama.

"You're twisted, you know that?" Lilly said bitingly. Oliver shrugged and the two of them turned back to the screen, watching the reactions of the characters.

"_She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma exclaimed, and immediately, Will sped off to rein the desperate Elizabeth in before she jumped off the Black Pearl in her attempt to bring her father back from the dead._

"_I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."_

"_Father! Father, don't leave me! Please! Father! FATHER NO!"_

"_I'll send your love to your mother, child." Weatherby Swann's final words were sad and heavy, and before long he was out of reach with the Pearl. Elizabeth, consumed by grief, collapsed into Will's arms and began to weep bitterly._

"_Is there a way?" Will asked Tia softly. Tia shook her head solemnly. Weatherby Swann has passed on to the next life._

"This scene is so touching. Why are you smiling?" Lilly glared at Oliver, who seemed to be reveling in the painful emotions and drama of the scene.

"I like watching people cry and all that. It's complicated; girls like to watch sad movies for their own reason. Boys (well, actually I'm the only person I know of) watch sad scenes from a different perspective." Oliver began a small lecture. "It's quite like sadism." he added.

"Twisted!" Lilly whispered angrily.

Miley waved her hand impatiently, silencing them both.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down at the beach, one o'clock sharp:

"'Ello, Jackson. Now, 'ow about our date?" Tia had returned, and in an instant the surroundings seemed to have become a little more windy. Jackson looked down at the counter briefly.

"Well, my boss, Rico, has decided to make me stay here till two o'clock. He saw us talking just now and decided to make trouble by lengthening my shift. So I'm stuck here for another hour." He said calmly, if not with an air of disappointment.

"But we agreed to one! I don' wanna wait another hour for dis!" Tia exclaimed, surprised and a little deflated.

"I know, but Rico is a demon. It's best if I just stay and obey him, lest I get fired." Jackson muttered before Tia interjected angrily.

"Who is dis Rico, anyway? What right does 'ee 'ave to keep you from your personal life and activities? He is just a boss! He does not control you!" Tia was furious. "'Ow dare 'im try and ruin our date?" she added more to herself, cursing Rico.

"Believe me, you don't want to cross Rico. He can do anything. He's evil," Jackson said before spotting his boss coming around. "Oh man, here he comes." Jackson added with a groan.

Rico walked up to the kiosk and said in a rather mockingly dramatic way, "Well looky here! It's one o'clock, and here we have a couple who are due to go on a date, but they are separated by a counter, so tantalisingly close to each other." He flashed an evil smile to Jackson before turning to the impressive-looking girl standing at the counter beside him.

"Hey, tuts. How about to hit on me, instead? I'm all free, and today, my Latin blood is all boiling. Rrrrrrrr." He tried to serenade Tia, rolling his "r" flirtatiously. Tia turned to Jackson incredulously.

"Dis is your boss? This diminutive kid is your terrifying captor?" She said disbelievingly, as if questioning whether Jackson had any gut. "'Ee's just a little kid! What kind of a man are you?" she added, criticising Jackson.

"So what's it gonna be, pretty mama?" Rico said, taken into Tia the same way he had had a hopeless crush on Miley not long ago.

Something in Tia's eyes sprung to life with murderous intent, and in an instant the wind around the area turned into a gale. She turned into a completely terrifying monster in her rage. High up in the sky, dark clouds began to gather, and thunder rumbled softly like the snore of a sleeping dragon.

"'OW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN MY DAY, YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE! WHAT RIGHT TO YOU 'AVE TO KEEP JACKSON BEHIND THESE COUNTERS? AND 'OW DARE YOU TRY TO FLIRT WITH ME IN SUCH AN UNGRATIFYING MANNER?" She roared with her deep voice, the gale positively ripping away at everything in the radius of the storm.

"Whoa, whoa, pretty mama! Let's all just talk this out!" Rico shouted, a little frightened by Tia's sudden change of nature.

"I am promised a date with my man over here, but you come along and try to make trouble! For that, you will feel my wrath! Release Jackson now! I am taking him whether you like it or not!" Tia yelled threateningly.

"But, what if I fire him? His sister tried to cross me once and Jackson took the punishment!" Rico defended bravely, unwilling to give in so quickly despite being genuinely afraid. "Don't test the patience and mercy of the mighty Rico, senorita!"

"Test what? What do you 'ave, mighty Rico?" Tia snorted contemptuously, beckoning Jackson to come out of the counter. Jackson hastened to obey.

"He's MY employee!" He stays!" Rico shouted with final determination.

"He is free! This is an act of injustice!" Tia rebutted.

"Fine! He leaves! Jackson is fired!" Rico then proceeded to do his evil laugh. "Mwahahahaha!"

There was a flash, and from the stormy roiling dark thunderclouds that have gathered up in the sky came what appeared to be a bolt of lightning. The bolt struck the immediate scene with a deafening boom of thunder. Jackson covered his eyes in response to the flashbang, and when he removed his eyes, he beheld the sight of Rico charred and smoking, his backside on the floor, and his legs kicking the ground hastily in retreat.

Rico stared at Tia towering over him with utmost fear in his eyes, backing away from her in horror. He cried, "Jackson, you're re-hired and free to go!" and took off, screaming blue murder.

Tia smiled, pleased with herself, and the storm clouds dissipated, the rays of the noon sun breaking through the sky, basking all with warmth once again. The wind, which howled with untold anger only moments before, calmed down into a gentle breeze. The storm had died down.

Turning to Jackson with a mysteriously enchanting smile, she crooned, "Now, you're dismissed. Where we be goin' again, 'Andsome?"

Jackson placed the "Closed" sign on the counter and followed Tia. Despite being a little freaked out, he could not help but feel immensely impressed about his date.

"You're simply AMAZING!" He exclaimed with fervor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite a while later, at the cinema:

_The armadas were assembled. The East India Trading Company versus the Brethren Court. Before the eminent battle commenced, however, the two sides sent their leaders to parlay on a narrow isthmus._

"_If you wish to know the grand architect, look to your left." Beckett told the pirates, and Barbossa and Elizabeth both turned to look at Jack, who turned to his left, comically clueless._

The audience laughed at the funny scene.

"Man, have I ever told you that Johnny Depp is HOT!" She said to Lilly, stomping her foot on the floor along with the last word of the sentence. As a result, she spilled a good deal of popcorn all over her blue jeans and the floor.

"Yeah, I always thought he was good looking. But Johnny had to put on a lot of make-up in order to play Jack Sparrow." Lilly replied. To Miley's right, Oliver remarked, "I'd totally dig Keira Knightly."

"_You will listen to me. LISTEN!" Elizabeth shouted as she climbed up onto the edge of the deck. Holding a rope with one of her hands, she bore down on her crew and delivered her prep talk._

"_The rest of the Brethren will be looking to the Pearl to lead. And what will they see? Cowering bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs! Gentlemen, hoist the colours."_

_Will nodded and muttered, "Hoist the colours." He was echoed by much of the crew._

"_The wind's on our side boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs yelled, and a mighty battlecry rose from the Black Pearl._

"_HOIST THE COLOURS!" Elizabeth roared to the other ships of the pirate armada._

_Battle cries from different languages will be heard resounding through the air. And while all the flags of the pirate armada were raised, Beckett said calmly to his crew, "The enemy has opted for oblivion. Prepare for battle."_

"Oh my gosh. Here it comes. The final battle!" Lilly grabbed Miley's hand in excitement. Miley felt her tingling as the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman began descending down the maelstrom.

"This is going to be so good." Miley muttered, herself shaking with nervous excitement.

"_Are you mad?" Mercer barked at Davy Jones._

"_Hah! Yer're afraid ter get wet!" Jones mocked Mercer in turn._

The beginning of the battle was as suspenseful as the battle itself. When a stray cannonball hit the hull of the Flying Dutchman, distracting Mercer, Davy Jones took this opportunity to murder him horribly by inserting his tentacles through Mercer's eyes, ears, even his mouth. It was a gruesome murder.

"Ouch. But I guess he deserved it, didn't he?" Oliver remarked. Lilly laughed nastily in reply.

The cannonballs began whizzing through the air, and when Captain Barbossa yelled, "It be too late to turn back now, mates!" everybody knew that the clash of the Titans had begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robby Ray returns home around this time:

"Sweet nibblets, what the Sam-heck is going on in there?" Robby Ray wondered to himself as he got out of his car, his supplies from the supermarket lying on the back seats of the car. Curious to find out why were there crashing sounds in his house, he walked up to his door cautiously and made to open the door.

The door was unlocked.

"Hmm, that's weird. I did lock the door when I left." He said to himself. Wrenching the door open, he stared stupefied at the scene that struck him.

The living room was ransacked. Everything overturn-able was overturned. Pictures and vases were smashed, the couch was lying on its back, the guitars lined up were lying on the floor, looking woebegone. The entire place looked like a ruin. Robby Ray stepped into his house and turned on the light, shutting the door behind him.

"Good night, Nurse Nichol! What happened in here?"

He soon found out. A wild-looking man with unkempt hair and black fingernails, wearing generally black clothes and black gloves ran down the stairs holding a bag of loot behind him. He froze at the sight of Robby Ray.

"YOU SAW ME! I MUST KILL YOU!" He roared and unsheathed his sword. Diving at Robby Ray, he forced the latter to defend himself with a frying pan.

"What are you doing in my house?" Robby Ray yelled at the intruder.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Your house doesn't look like it's packed with valuables, does it?" The intruder hollered back, viciously attacking Robby Ray. "I must not leave a witness! Dead men tell no tales!" He added, determined to murder Robby Ray.

"You son of a...COME AND GET IT!" Robby Ray roared, bringing a heavy metal wok right onto the intruder's head. The intruder backed away in pain and dropped his weapon, which Robby Ray promptly picked up. The intruder recovered at light speed, however, and pulled out another sword from the bag of loot behind him.

"Now face me!" He screamed. Robby Ray tackled him onto the ground and struggled with him for an eternity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the cinema:

The final battle was a highly emotional action scene. While Jack Sparrow dueled Davy Jones over the Dead Man's Chest, Will and Elizabeth married each other in the middle of the battle, under the authorisation of Captain Barbossa.

"_Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Will ran up to her and asked while in the thick of battle._

"_I don't think that's the best time!" Elizabeth exclaimed._

"_Now may be the only time. I have made my choice. What is yours?"_

"_Captain Barbossa! Marry us!" Elizabeth called out to the man behind the wheel._

"_I'm a little busy right now!" Barbossa hollered back, fighting masses of marines and the crewmen of the Flying Dutchman._

"They're crazy! It's a war here, and there they are, getting married?" Oliver exclaimed incredulously. Lilly giggled.

"It's kind of the type of setting you'll want when we get married, right? Oliver?" She replied sardonically, earning a look of surprise from both her friends. Apparently understanding the reason behind her friends' stare, she hastily added, "It's a metaphor! I was being sarcastic!"

Miley returned to the movie with an amused smirk on her face, Oliver confused, and Lilly slightly pink.

Oliver had a point though, Miley thought, while watching the wedding ceremony being held while battling masses of enemies. They certainly were crazy, but as Will said, now may be the only time to get married, for the future is uncertain.

"_You may kiss-" Barbossa was cut off by an attacking enemy crewman. He killed him quickly with a swipe in the stomach._

"_You may kiss-" He was once again interrupted by a marine, whom he killed with ease._

_He then turned his head impatiently and roared, "JUST KISS!"_

_Will and Elizabeth kissed each other passionately, on the deck, in full view of everyone._

"Aw! So sweet!" Lilly said, placing her clenched hands over her chest. Oliver snorted.

"Did I ever mention that Orlando Bloom is HOT!" Miley told Lilly, mirroring the exact thing she said about Johnny Depp earlier. "He's so lucky! Don't you wish you were Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Er, not really." Lilly replied. "I don't fancy pirate life."

"_William Turner, do you fear death?" Davy Jones pointed Norrington's sword at Will's neck. He had bested both Will and Elizabeth in duels, and as they looked at one another nervously, Davy Jones had a sudden moment of hesitation before resuming his merciless nature, mocking their relationship of love as "a terrible bond, yet so easily severed."_

"_Do you?" Jack Sparrow asked behind him, holding his beating heart at the point of a broken blade._

Miley was shaking with excitement and nervousness. She held one of Lilly's hands, and during the scene of tension and suspense, both the girls were shaking.

"What are you waiting for? Stab it!" Miley said loudly, willing Jack to stab the heart.

"_Cruel is a point of view." Jack Sparrow rebutted Davy Jones, threatening to stab the beating heart in his hands._

"_RAAAH!"_

"_AAARGH!"_

When Davy Jones whipped around and stabbed Will through the chest, Miley and Lilly practically screamed in horror. The entire audience let out a gasp of surprise, not expecting such a turn of events. Will soon began to die, and Elizabeth desperately tried to revive him.

"Poor Will..." Lilly muttered under her breath.

They winced when Bootstrap Bill had to cut out his son's heart to keep in the chest.

"What happens to Will now?" Miley asked breathlessly. The answer was not far, for soon the Flying Dutchman resurfaced, with Will as her captain, standing on her helm. Miley and Lilly nearly cheered at this point.

"Psh, girls." Oliver muttered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robby Ray and his attacker both faced one another from across the room. They were bruised and cut all over their bodies, and both men were panting like dogs. Robby Ray stared at the intruder and barked, "It's been half an hour since we've fought. Just take your stuff and get out! I won't stop you!"

"You're in no position to give commands! You should be begging for mercy! And besides, I never leave witnesses alive!" The maniac cried, clutching at his bleeding arm.

"Fine! Then you leave me no choice but to beat the stuffing out of you! I won't let you win!" Robby Ray roared, aware that defeat would mean death.

"Haha! Bring it on, fool!" The intruder gave a furious battlecry and picked up a carving knife. He ran at Robby Ray with it.

"Dang flammit! I can't stand this no more!" Robby Ray felt a sudden rush in strength, ferocity, valiance and courage. He knocked the man to the ground and pinned him down in a wrestling match, exclaiming, "You will not dishonour me any further!"

"Argh! I'll have your guts if I win!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie reaches its end:

"_Keep the weather eye on the horizon." Will whispered his final words to Elizabeth before departing for his duty aboard the Flying Dutchman. It would be ten years before they met again. Their final kiss was deeply heartfelt. Soon, with the green flash, the Flying Dutchman was gone, and Elizabeth was left by herself on the beach._

Miley was in tears at this point. Blowing her nose in her handkerchief,she choked, "This is so beautiful. The last farewell before the lovers meet again in ten years."

"Reminds you of the farewell you gave Jake before he left for Romania, doesn't it?" Lilly asked with a tone of sarcasm. "You know, the kiss and all that?" she added, watching Miley's face.

Miley snickered and continued to sob.

"I always wonder why girls always happen to be so emotional." Oliver asked himself loudly. Miley and Lilly both glared at him.

"It's clearly a very touching scene, and if you had a single romantic bone in your body, you would be able to appreciate it!" Lilly berated Oliver.

"Boy brains! You might as well scoop'em out and store nuts up there." Miley repeated the phrase she uttered not long ago.

Before long, the movie reached its end, with some humour in its last scene, involving Barbossa leaving Jack and Gibbs in Tortuga and sailing off with the Black Pearl yet again, only to discover that Jack had already predicted treachery and cut out the circular map out of its rectangular frame.

"_Drink up, me hearties. Yo ho!"_

The credits stared rolling, and everyone got up to go. Lilly clung on to her seat, though, saying, "Wait! There's a tag video coming up!"

And true enough, it showed the events ten years later, when Will Turner returned on the Flying Dutchman, to Elizabeth and his son, William Turner the Third.

"Well, I guess that spells happy ending." Oliver said and the three of them got up, brushing the popcorn off their shirts. "Now let's get out of here." he noted that they were three of the few people who had stayed behind to watch the tag.

Once they were out of the cinema, Miley asked, "So where are you guys going?"

"What can we do on Saturday?" Lilly said. "Let's go down to the beach!"

"Great idea! Let's go to my place; we can get changed for the beach." Miley beckoned her friends to follow.

"My Grandma wants to bring me to some sort of convention. I can't come along." Oliver told Miley.

"Oh that's okay, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Bye."

With that, Oliver left for his home. Miley and Lilly walked back to the Stewart residence, discussing the movie they had just watched. Little did they know that they would be in mortal peril.

Where's Oliver when they need him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HYAAH!"

The intruder had flung a chair at Robby Ray, who caught it and chucked it back with one hand. He was beginning to overpower his adversary, and the intruder was getting a little desperate. Yet he did not want to retreat; he never let witnesses live.

"Damn! What can actually kill you?" He shouted impatiently.

"Fool! You come with intention for burglary, then armed robbery, yet you forget to bring a gun! Your swords have snapped before I even got three swings with that thing! What's the matter, never heard of a gun before?" Robby Ray mocked the intruder in an attempt to demoralise him.

"Oh...that reminds me..." The intruder's face cleared all of the sudden, and from his pocket he pulled out a pistol.

"Game over." He said with a tone of finality.

"Dang flammit, why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?" Robby Ray whispered loudly.

BANG! BANG!

Two missed shots, and then the gun jammed. The burglar jiggled the gun hastily, wasting a second. In a blink of an eye, Robby Ray was upon him, the gun hurtling across the air, hitting the front door and landing on the floor.

"My gun!" The burglar struggled against Robby Ray, who was intent on knocking him out before he caused any more trouble.

"To have kept this up for nearly an hour, you're one heck of a warrior. But too bad you're going down!" Robby Ray pounded the man's head hard with a fist. His fist made contact with the hard skull, and the man screamed in agony. Withdrawing his fist, Robby Ray made to hit him again, aiming for the temple.

Then someone knocked the door thrice, a call "Daddy! What is going on in there?" was heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly return home, standing outside the door:

That's odd, why do I hear crashing sounds and battle cries in there? Miley thought as she stood outside the door, listening to the sounds of struggle.

"What is going on in there?" She asked Lilly, who shrugged.

"Daddy! What is going on in there?" Miley yelled from outside the door, knocking the door thrice.

"Honey, whatever you do, DON'T COME IN!" was the answer from behind the door.

Miley was mystified, and very nervous. Turning to Lilly with a anxious look, she said, "I have a bad feeling that something's wrong."

Lilly returned the look and wrenched the door open. They were paralysed with shock upon laying eyes on the sight.

The intruder flashed past Robby Ray and grabbed the pistol. There was a deafening bang, and Lilly gave a shriek of pain. A flash of red streamed through the air, and Lilly collapsed onto the floor, unconscious, bleeding from the stomach.

"LILLY!"

Within a blink of an eye, the intruder had grabbed Miley, who was still in shock, and pointed a pistol at her temple.

"MAKE ONE MORE MOVE AND I KILL YOUR DAUGHTER!" He screamed in triumph. Robby Ray stumbled and dropped the chair he was holding.

"You had to open the door!" He roared at Miley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To avoid an overly long chapter and cause overload, I will cut it here. I will post the second part of this long chapter later, when I get back home from school. Thank you for taking the time to read this long ramble, and if you mind, review. It's quite simple, really.

Hasta luego!

Terrorking Tragedian


End file.
